The Castle in The Sand
by randomprose
Summary: WIP. My version of Season 4."Friendship is brightest when all around is dark." -Proverb. Veronica has another mystery to solve and she'll need her friends more than ever. Is she up to the task or will it be too much for her to handle? *ON HIATUS*
1. Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking

**The Castle in The Sand:**A metaphor referring to the idea that nothing (good) lasts forever.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Veronica Mars or related characters and settings. 

**Chapter 1: Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking**

I was lying on my bed staring at my ceiling. I had nothing to do; no one to see. I couldn't remember the last time I felt so bored and idle. I hated it. There was homework of course, being a college student wasn't all fun and games, you know. On the other hand I was severely lacking in motivation. Nothing was due in the near future and let's be real. If I had to I could pull an all nighter and still get an A. That was nothing short of a small miracle and not just anyone was capable of it. Especially if you consider what I do in my spare time. Most kids partied or played sports. Some kids collected postage stamps or comic books. Not me. I helped my dad run his small P.I. business. Not just filing paperwork or answering phones either. I took on real, bonafide cases.

It started with the death of my best friend Lilly Kane. When my dad, Keith failed, I was determined to solve her murder and in the meantime solving missing persons cases or finding out if Mrs. So-and-So was cheating on Mr. Big Bucks with the gardener became my life. My dad wasn't a huge fan of the idea but after losing his job as Sheriff and my mom running off, well, we needed the money. I was good at it and it's not like people in Neptune were jumping up and down to help us. After the death of Lilly, we could only help ourselves.

I shook my head trying to forget the bad memories. Permanently if at all possible. I learned pretty quickly that dwelling on the past will get you nowhere. The only thing you can do is look forward. Life changes, people change, things, places, they all change and you, you'll change too. I know I did. The sooner one accepts this, the better off one will be.

I rolled over on my stomach at the sound of my cell phone ringing. I smiled at the name that appeared on the screen. I pressed the talk button, "This is Veronica Mars speaking, how may I help you?"

"Don't worry Veronica, I don't need help finding the lost city of Atlantis. Though I'm sure if anyone could do it, it'd be you." laughed my boyfriend, Piz. His real name was Stosh Piznarski but everyone just called him Piz. Everyone except my dad that is, who believed in calling everyone by their given names.

"You flatter me. I quite like it." I teased, "So what's up?"

"Come to the carnival with me?" asked Piz.

"We talked about this. " I deadpanned.

"It's for a good cause." Piz protested. This had been his go-to argument for the last week.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think funding for Delta Pi whatever they're called qualifies as a 'good cause.'" I replied. This had been my go-to argument for the last week.

"But you'll be with me! What's better than that?" Piz argued.

"Being with you _away_ from the obnoxious frat boys and sorority girls of Hearst." I replied without missing a beat.

I could practically see him frowning. "Are you going to make me beg, really?"

"Isn't there anything else you'd rather do?" I pleaded.

"I just want to go to a carnival with my girlfriend. Forget everyone else. " said Piz.

I sighed. I supposed it wouldn't be that bad. After all, I dealt with the general public of Hearst five days a week. What was a couple of hours on a Saturday night? "Okay Piz, you win. Come pick me up in a half an hour."

"You're the greatest!" breathed Piz.

"I know." I grinned and we both hung up.

I got off my bed and wandered over to my closet. I figured you didn't have to be particularly dressed up for a carnival but it was a date and sweats didn't exactly scream effort. After a few minutes deliberation I put on a pair of dark denim jeans, a green fleece sweater and a pair of black boots. I tied my hair in a pony tail and put on some lip gloss. There, good enough. All that was left to do was wait.

Barely even ten minutes after I sat back down on my bed the doorbell rang. I went to the door and sure enough, it was Piz.

"Honey," I said in mock accusation, "It's only been fifteen minutes and I was sure I told you thirty."

"Please, the day you take longer than ten will be a cold day in hell." retorted Piz, smiling.

"You know me so well." I smiled back before he pecked me on the lips.

"Forgetting anything?" Piz asked, as he laced his fingers through mine.

"Just my sanity. Wait no, that'll be at the end of the carnival." I said.

"It won't be that bad. I bet you'll even have fun." Piz shot back as we got into his car.

"What do I get if I don't?" I laughed.

"Well, you already have my eternal gratitude. I'll be forever in your debt." Piz promised.

"Hmm, yes I do like the sound of that. Drive on, my good sir." I replied happily.

When we got there it was as expected, complete chaos. A million different coloured lights, wall to wall people, screaming kids begging their parents for stuffed animals, music blaring from loudspeakers and concessions all over every available surface. No one seemed to mind though, especially not Piz who eagerly led me to the ticket gate.

"Two please." said Piz to the guy in the booth.

Piz gave the guy some money and got two tickets in return. Piz took my hand again and we walked into the carnival together.

"What do you want to do first?" asked Piz.

"You pick." I replied. I was feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the hustle and bustle, if not a bit unappreciative of it.

"Ferris Wheel it is, then." decided Piz.

"Could you be any more cliché?" I teased.

"What?" retorted Piz, "Can't a guy be cliché once in awhile? Would you prefer mini golf?"

"No, no! Anything but mini golf!" I exclaimed.

"Didn't think so." said Piz grinning. "Let's get in line."

**********

"Logan! Logan slow down, will ya?"

I heard the calls of Dick behind me but I was doing my best to ignore them. I had brought him for some reason or other that had seemed good at the time yet now I couldn't remember exactly why. I was getting antsy and that was annoying me. I slowed down and waited for Dick to catch up.

"Jesus Christ, Logan it's not like the carnival's going anywhere!" Dick exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes at him. We both knew it wasn't the Merry-Go-Round I was excited about. "Shut up! Can't you just help me without comment?"

Dick smiled coyly at me. "But it's so much fun! What makes you think she's here anyway? I don't pretend to know Veronica Mars very well but if there's one thing she's made very clear, it's that mixing with the likes of us –and here Dick gestured with his hand to the surrounding area –is not something she's particularly fond of."

I followed the path of his hand with my eyes and saw various booths set up by Hearst's Fraternities and Sororities. The people that were manning them were all of a certain breed. Most of the girls were fairly good looking; all of them had the depth of a wading pool. They were hyper and giggly. They squealed at unexceptional things and believed in no higher importance than the well-being of their precious houses. The guys were more of the same except not so squeaky.

"She'll be here." I replied matter-of-factly.

"I think you're on a wild goose chase, myself." said Dick as he walked up to a cotton candy booth.

"She'll be here." I repeated, "Because her radio-loving boyfriend's idea of fun is 'mixing with the likes of us', as you so nicely put it."

"Say she is here." Dick paused to take a bite of cotton candy, "So what? It's not like she'll dump Mr. DJ on the spot and run away with you. This isn't Madison Sinclair we're talking about."

Dick had a point. Veronica had made it clear that she was happy with Piz. She didn't want to be with me blah, blah, blah. I was ninety-nine percent sure that even if she hated Piz, she'd stay with him just to spite me.

"I just want to talk to her." I replied. "It's not like I have anything to lose."

"Except your dignity." muttered Dick.

"I heard that." I snapped.

"Come on, Logan! She should be begging _you _to take _her_ back. Not the other way around!" Dick insisted.

"Grow up, Dick. We're not in middle school." I sighed. "Just help me look for her."

We walked around for awhile with no success. It became obvious that Dick was bored with the whole idea when he started lagging behind me. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't like I hadn't helped him with something like this before. At least this time we knew the girl in question. At least we knew what she looked like.

"Dude, just give up. She's obviously persuaded what's-his-face to stay home and do the dirty instead!" Dick huffed.

I glared at him. I want to punch him in the gut for that comment but only because Dick was voicing my fears. I resisted the urge to hit him and said, "Fine Dick, go find a floozy or something. I'll see you back at home."

Dick was gone in the blink of an eye. So much for my wingman. Whatever, it'd be easier without his help. I walked around the fairgrounds a bit more when I saw Wallace Fennel. Perfect. If anyone would know where Veronica Mars was at any given moment, it'd be him. He was leaning against a fence post talking to some girl I didn't know. I silently apologized for what I was about to do.

"Hey Wallace, what's up?" I greeted.

He and the unknown girl both looked up at me. "Oh hey, Logan. Can this wait until tomorrow, maybe? I'm kind of busy." Wallace inclined his head in the direction of the girl.

I half-grinned at him. "Sorry Wallace but your pretty friend will have to wait." I yanked him by the arm and led him away from the girl, away from the carnival in general. We were practically by the entrance when I finally let go.

"Dude, why! I was totally about to pick up that girl! Don't you know anything about the guy code?" Wallace protested.

"Wait, you didn't even know her name?" I asked, laughing.

"I _would've_ known it by now, if your tall ass hadn't interrupted!" complained Wallace.

"Whatever Wallace. I need you to tell me where Veronica is." I said.

Wallace looked at me like I had an extra head. "What makes you think I know where she is?"

"Please, you're her best friend! You have to know where she is!" I shot back.

"Okay, okay she's here. I don't know exactly where, so don't ask. Best friend is not a code phrase for baby-sitter!" retorted Wallace.

"I need you to help me look for her." I explained.

"Why? The only thing you want is her and she's made it clear that that's what she doesn't want." replied Wallace.

"I know, I know." I sighed. This night was not going as I had hoped.

Wallace looked me up and down then said, "Alright fine. I can't let you stand there looking all pathetic, can I?"

"I owe you. Big time." I replied.

"Damn right, you do." said Wallace. "Come on, let's go."

**********

It was nearing midnight when there was a knock on the door of my P.I. office space. It was a fairly small three room unit that included a lobby, a tiny kitchen, a front office and my own slightly smaller office. I was staying late at work yet again going over the details of a case trying to find out if I had missed something. I sighed and got up. I stretched and then made my way to the door. I wasn't pleased to see who it was.

"Well well, Sheriff Don Lamb. What brings you here?" I asked calmly.

"Don't bother with pleasantries, Keith. It's not like I wanted to be the one to have to drive all the way down to your dingy little office." replied Lamb snidely.

I sighed. No matter how hard you tried to be nice to this guy, he was always an asshole in return. Though the effort was clearly in vain, I was never less than cordial with him. Then again, I wasn't much more. I couldn't imagine what turn of events had made him willing venture into my 'dingy little office.'

"Don't let me keep you, Don." I replied, "Say whatever it is you came to say and be on your way."

"Sit down." said Lamb indifferently, "There's something you should know."

**********

"Tell me right now, that you aren't having fun!" Piz demanded.

Two hours had passed and I hadn't even noticed. "I can't do it, Piz."

"I knew it! Underneath it all, Veronica Mars enjoys a good carnival. Just like the rest of us." Piz exclaimed victoriously.

"Yes yes but don't tell anyone else. I don't know what I would do if _that_ ever got out." I laughed.

"If what got out?"

Piz and I looked away from each other and in the direction the unknown voice had come from. I groaned internally. Logan Echolls was standing there with, strangely enough, Wallace. The latter looked apologetic while the former looked agitated. It was obvious to me that Logan and sought out Wallace's help in finding me. One could guess the reason why.

I decided to play dumb."Logan, Wallace. I didn't realize you two were such good friends."

Wallace replied, all the while glaring at Logan, "We're not."

"Don't mind him. He's just frustrated that he missed out on what I'm sure would've been an amazing evening." Logan said.

"Frustrated? You ignored the guy code!" exclaimed Wallace.

Logan rolled his eyes. "You didn't even know her name!"

Piz and I glanced at each other. Piz stepped in, being as polite as he was, "Well nice seeing you guys. We're going to head out."

"Wait!" Logan protested.

"What's the matter?" I asked mockingly, "Did you want some help learning the guy code?" All four of us knew the words had double meaning.

"I'm out of here! Bye Veronica." said Wallace.

"Bye Wallace." I replied. If there was one thing Wallace liked to avoid, it was a confrontation. I couldn't blame him. Why stick around for something ugly you weren't directly involved in? Especially if you could just get the details later?

Piz held my hand. He wasn't one for confrontations either but this was something he'd never back down from. At the same time, he'd never be reduced to name calling or god forbid, fighting. Which was good in my opinion. Not like Logan who punched first, asked questions later.

"Just go home, Logan." said Piz.

"I just want to talk to Veronica." said Logan, standing his ground.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Piz replied.

"What, she can't talk to me now?" demanded Logan before turning to me, "We're friends aren't we? We're allowed to talk to each other."

I sighed and said, "That's not the point Logan. You don't just want to be my friend. I don't know how else to put it. I'm with Piz. That's how it is. You're certainly welcome to be my friend. But if that's not enough for you then there's nothing else to say."

I turned away leading Piz behind me when my cell phone rang. I stopped and answered it. "Hello?"

"Veronica? It's dad, you have to come home right now!" my dad said urgently.

"Why, what's the matter?" I asked. That didn't sound good at all.

"It's about your mom. Just come home and I'll explain everything." dad said hurriedly and hung up.

I pressed the end button. I didn't know what to feel. Dad didn't normally bring up my mother. So for him to do so and in so urgent a manner could only mean something was wrong.

"Veronica, what happened?" asked Piz gently.

"I, I don't really know." I said slowly. I shook my head and looked up. "I have to get home immediately! Whose car is nearest?"

"Mine!" Piz and Logan answered at the same time. I glowered at them both.

"My car is about half way between the entrance and the end of the parking lot." said Piz.

"Mine is right by the ticket booth." said Logan.

I nodded, "Let's go!"

The three of us piled into Logan's Xterra and we zoomed out of the parking lot. It was good to know his driving habits hadn't changed from the last time I was in his car. The feeling that we might crash into a building at any second was something I hadn't missed.

"I know Veronica said to hurry, but would it be possible to slow down?" Piz asked from the back seat.

"I won't hit anybody, relax." said Logan.

"It's not anybody else I'm worried about." Piz mumbled. I glanced back at him and grinned slightly seeing the way he clutched the door handle. I wondered if he realized he was doing it.

"Piz is right. Slow down." I ordered.

"Aw, come on Ronnie, don't you trust me?" asked Logan.

"About driving? Not really." I answered, crossing my arms, "And don't call me Ronnie."

Logan merely laughed. Despite the continuous protests of Piz and I, Logan sped all the way through town. He arrived at my apartment complex in half the time it would've normally taken. We all jumped out of the car and dashed up the stairs to my apartment. I burst in to see only my dad, sitting in dim lighting. I flipped on more lights but immediately wished I hadn't. It wasn't that bad I suppose, I just knew it meant something worse. My dad was paler than I had ever seen him and shaking slightly.

I took a few steps towards him and asked, "Dad, are you okay?"

He looked up at me then past me at Logan and Piz. "Boys Veronica, really?"

"They were my source of transportation for the night, dad tell me what's wrong! You're scaring me!" I declared.

"It's Lianne. She's…she's.." dad didn't finish.

"She's what dad, what's wrong with mom?"

I was only vaguely aware of Piz wrapping an arm around me. Logan even took my hand. We all knew that whatever was coming was bad. Maybe they needed the support as much as I did, who knows?

"She's been murdered, Veronica!" dad blurted out, "I'm so sorry but your mother is dead!"


	2. The Song Remains The Same

**Chapter 2: The Song Remains The Same**

Five gun shots.

No witnesses.

No finger prints.

Two-Thirty-six am.

Missing weapon.

No suspects.

No motive.

Just one dead and hitherto estranged mother. _My_ dead and hitherto estranged mother. I was lying in bed with the curtains drawn and the lights off. I had been ignoring the almost constant rings, buzzes and beeps my cell phone had made in the two days since I'd received the news. I didn't want to talk to anyone. What was the point? Finally an hour ago, I just shut the stupid thing off. The battery was dying anyway. All I had done besides lie in bed was recite the facts of the case to myself over and over. Or should I say the lack thereof. Nobody knew or had seen anything. Our sad excuse of a Sheriff's Department didn't know anything. There were no leads of any kind. And I, once so tough and strong and determined, was now hiding away like a scared little mouse.

Down the hall I could hear the house phone ringing. More people offering condolences. I wanted to laugh. These same people expressing sympathy and offering support were the same people who had ostracized us not four years beforehand. They were such hypocrites. All of them. Dad accepted their calls like the pillar of strength that he was. He may have even believed them but I knew the truth. Most, if not all of the callers considered it an obligation. It was a propriety thing. A custom that had been ingrained in their minds from a young age. They didn't really mean the words. Going on the assumption that that were true I'd rather they didn't call at all. It'd be more believable at least.

I head the audible click of dad hanging up the phone. As his footsteps became progressively louder, I realized who must have called. Well I didn't know exactly but I knew whoever it was had wanted to speak to me and dad, god love him, had made up yet another excuse for me. He was coming to talk to me about this. Again.

"Veronica?" dad called, knocking on the door, "Can I come in?"

I didn't answer so dad just took that as a yes and opened my door. "Geez Veronica, any darker in here and your old man would have a few broken bones."

"Sorry, I find it calming." I answered.

"Well I find it worrying." dad retorted.

"I just found out my mother is dead! Doesn't that entitle me to a grief period?" I asked.

"Sure. What you are not entitled to is isolation from the people who care about you." said dad gently.

"I'm not isolating myself." I insisted defiantly.

Dad inhaled slowly, "Veronica, every single call we've received today has been for you. Stosh has called seven times. Wallace has called four times. Parker and Cindy have both called once. They all insist they tried your cell phone but it's turned off. Call me crazy but isolation is high on my list of explanations here."

"They wouldn't get it." I mumbled.

"How do you know? You won't even give them half a chance." commented dad.

"They just wouldn't. I wouldn't want them to." I said.

Dad changed the subject. Sort of. "As it so happens I told Wallace to come over."

"Dad!" I objected.

"You may want to shower and change…he'll be here in twenty minutes." Dad finished. He pulled my curtains opened and left.

I groaned. I wasn't interested in humoring Wallace for an hour or two while he attempted to make me feel better. Unless he could suddenly bring dead people back to life Wallace was likely to be unsuccessful. On the other hand, a shower was a highly good idea. I threw back the covers, grabbed some clean clothes and trudged into the bathroom.

While I showered I thought, of course, about my mom's case. Who would want to kill her? There was just so little information. There was no Aaron Echolls or Cassidy Casablancas to blame this time. As far as I knew, mom hadn't even been in Neptune since she ran off. Where she had even been was another mystery. This meant that the possible number of suspects was infinite. Did she have any enemies? There was no telling what sort of mess she had gotten herself into or if she had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. I turned off the water, dried off and got dressed. When I finally came out of the bathroom, Wallace was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Well it's about time girl! Honestly, keeping me waiting like that…" Wallace trailed off in mock disappointment.

I grinned in spite of myself. "Trust me, it was worth the wait." I said nothing else and my grin disappeared. I felt awkward just standing there. Freshly showered and a clean set of clothes hadn't made much difference on my emotional state. Wallace was looking at me sadly which was making me feel bad that I wasn't my usual self.

"Look Veronica," Wallace began.

"Wallace stop." I interrupted, "Before we do whatever it is we're going to do today, let's get a couple things straight."

Wallace nodded. He looked a bit thrown off at my suddenly commanding demeanor.

"I don't want any pity parties. No feeling sorry for me, no walking on egg shells wondering when something's going to upset me. I'm not a fragile glass doll. This isn't the first time I've lost someone important to me. I had nobody then and I don't need anybody now." I paused to take a breath. "You may think I need everyone to be super sensitive around me but you're wrong. The only thing I need is for everyone to be normal. That's all I want from you."

Wallace considered me carefully before nodding again. "Good because I _really_ need some help with my psych paper!"

**********

I was laying on the couch staring into space. Dick was in his room listening to loud rap music. I wanted to tell him to turn it down but a newly acquired laziness was outweighing my desire to have the volume lowered. I continued to lay there my thoughts inadvertently drifting back to two nights previous. My goal of the night had been to convince Veronica to break up with Piz and get back together with me. I scoffed now at the thought. The only problem I could find with Piz is that there was nothing wrong with him. He'd probably never even had a detention. The same could not be said of me. I had been prepared to make up rumours about him; blatantly lie to Veronica to convince her that severing ties was the best option. Say anything except the truth. Where would that have gotten me anyway? Deep down, she knew all those things I couldn't find the strength to say out loud, or even think about in my mind. It didn't matter. Especially not after her dad called.

I stretched my arms and trudged out to the balcony for some air. Surprisingly the music was less audible outside. Once at Veronica's apartment, I'd gone from feeling curious and mildly worried to feeling just plain awkward. I remembered taking her hand and then remembering it wasn't my place. I hadn't known whether to keep holding it or to let go. She had started crying and ran into her father's arms. My goal after that had been to get out as quickly as possible. I slipped away without anyone noticing or so I thought. It turned out Piz was right behind me.

_"I can't believe it!" said Piz as he caught up to me. "So awful!"_

_ "You haven't been in Neptune very long. Death of a loved one should actually become a prerequisite for living here." I said morbidly. _

_ Thankfully Piz didn't push the subject. Perhaps Veronica had already told him about my father and about Cassidy. Unfortunately it wasn't enough for him to stop talking altogether. "Would it be okay if I asked for a ride back to res?"_

_ Too tired to explain all the reasons why it would not be okay, I simply nodded. "Get in." It had been too long a night to start petty arguments with Piz simply because he was dating Veronica. _

I blinked a few times. Dick's footsteps broke my reverie. He stood beside me and handed me a drink. I took a gulp not caring what it was.

"You're brooding again." Dick commented.

"So?" I retorted childishly.

"So snap out of it! Life's too short to be wasting away in depressing thoughts." shot back Dick.

"Wow, Dick, that was quite mature for you." I said mockingly. "Did you think of that all by yourself?"

"I'm being serious Logan." said Dick.

"Get real. You know you're not the serious type."

He glared at me. "It's not funny, you know. You sit up here locked away like you're the only person who's lost someone. Like you're the only one who knows life isn't always a picnic! Well I'm sick of it! What makes you think you're more mature than I am? Because I actually want to be happy? Because I don't want my life to be about the things that didn't go right? My little brother is dead. He _killed_ people Logan! That really sucked to learn. It sucked finding out he jumped off the top of a building. It sucks living with the fact that I was a terrible person to him. It sucks that I'll never have the chance to make it up to him. Or to apologize even. And yet I'm still living my life. I don't act like the rest of the world's population is just a bunch of ignorant fools. They're just doing what they can with what they've got. Well so am I. You, you just keep sitting up here on the side lines and judging everyone. Well go ahead. I'll be damned if I end up here with you."

Dick paused to take a breath. I immediately felt remorseful. "Look Dick, I'm sorry if I –"

"Sorry?" he interrupted. He laughed coldly. "You know what the most ridiculous part is? It's not you this has happened to! It's _Veronica's_ mother who's been killed. Not yours."

"My mother is dead too, in case you forgot." I felt the urge to defend myself. I didn't realize Dick had all this pent up frustration. It was hard not to think of him as just a party animal. I felt bad and yet I couldn't help but try and show him I was justified.

"Like I said, you're not the only person who's lost someone." replied Dick. "I'm going out. If you ever decide to get a life, give me a call."

Dick was gone as swiftly as he appeared. I huffed and plopped down on one of the patio chairs continuing to sip the drink in my hand. I was irritated. Who gets chewed out like that for feeling bad for someone? Dick was actually being too serious. Scary but true.

'Lying to yourself, Logan?' I murmured. 'Keep that up and you'll be following in daddy's footsteps in no time.'

**********

"Wrong, wrong, wrong." I chanted. We had worked on Wallace's paper for an hour and now I was helping him study behavioral concepts for his final. Unfortunately it wasn't sinking in as well as I hoped.

"You know what? I think it's time for a break." suggested Wallace.

"You're only saying that because you got the last five answers wrong." I pouted.

"Just because you can stake out horny middle aged men cheating on their wives at dumpy motels and still make time for college courses doesn't mean we all can!" laughed Wallace.

"It's true, I do have an array of talents." I agreed.

"Since you are the only one with such capability," Wallace continued, "The TV is the only real solution." He flipped it on without waiting for an answer.

It was, naturally on the local news station. It was the only thing my dad ever watched. I had been surprised to realize that I had forgotten my mother's death while with Wallace. But in Neptune, unsolved murders of the town's residents didn't stay quiet for long. Forgetting was never a long term solution. The fact that my mother's death had made the news meant one thing. The Sherriff's Department had new information! That had to be it! I snatched the remote from Wallace and turned up the volume.

"…the body of long term resident, Lianne Mars was found earlier this week on the side of Highway 1 just outside of town. Police are not sure how Ms. Mars ended up there saying she hadn't lived in Neptune for several years. What they do know is this. Ms. Mars was shot five times in the chest with a 9mm gun, recently recovered earlier today. She appeared to have undergone a beating just a short time beforehand as there were several bruises to her torso, arms, legs and face."

They cut to a live clip of Don Lamb. "We do not have all the facts but my team is investigating as we speak. This brutal murder cannot go unpunished. We ask anyone with information to please come forward."

The scene cut back to the anchorwoman in the news room who proceeded to lead into the weather report. I sat there feeling mystified, shutting off the TV. They found the weapon!

"Uh, Veronica? You're starting to get that look." warned Wallace.

"What look?" I asked distractedly.

"The one where I get the impression I'm going to have to help you do something that might possibly get us into trouble." answered Wallace.

"Don't be silly. Of course we won't get into trouble!" I argued.

"Okay spill it! What are you thinking?" Wallace demanded.

"There's a small restaurant on Highway 1. You know, the kind where most of their business is from tourists. " I began.

"Oh joy. We're get to talk to some possible witnesses." said Wallace without enthusiasm. "Veronica, don't you think we should leave it to the professionals?"

"If you seriously expect an answer from me than you can't be my best friend! You know what Lamb is like! By the time they get around to doing anything it might be too late!" I insisted. "This case is wide open, Wallace! I have a starting point now!"

"Yes but—"

"But nothing! I'm going to solve my mother's murder, Wallace. I'm going to solve it if it's the last thing I do!"


	3. Just Remember Me When

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or related characters and settings.**

**Chapter 3: Just Remember Me When**

When we pulled up to the restaurant, we were unpleasantly surprised. Police cars were all over the place and Lamb was directing a few men in sectioning off the area in yellow tape. So I was wrong. That was weird. Not even so much as they were here before me. More that they were here at all.

"What the hell? I have to say, I agreed with you when you said the Sherriff's Department wouldn't be here. What gives?" asked Wallace.

"The publicity." I said in realization. "This case is high profile. Not like all the petty B&Es or PCH gang fights they're used to. People are watching so they have to at least look like they're doing something."

"Isn't possible," began Wallace with a twinge of hope, "that maybe they're just doing their jobs?"

I considered this. "They are." I allowed, gesturing to the group at large. "He, is not." I singled out Lamb.

"Whatever. I guess we're not going to be able to interview anybody." Wallace didn't sound at all bothered by this. I chose to believe it was because being in Lamb's presence was a somewhat nauseating affair.

"I'm not giving up that easily." I insisted. "Wait by the car, okay?"

Wallace nodded and I headed up the barely noticeable hill to the restaurant. Lamb noticed me immediately. "Well look who it is! I have to say I'm surprised it took you so long."

He was taunting me. Oh well. He has only once ever gotten to me and I was determined it should remain that way. "And I'm surprised you're being so efficient! What a strange day indeed!"

"Okay Veronica, cut the crap. This is a crime scene, no civilians allowed." said Lamb.

I resisted the urge to laugh. "Are you serious? My mother is the victim of this crime, Lamb. You haven't had much luck getting rid of me before, don't think you'll be able to now."

Lamb glared at me like he wished looks really could kill then replied, "You know what, I think we're both out of here."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"I haven't taken your statement yet. I suggest you come with me to the station." Lamb smirked.

"You're just doing this to stall me." I accused.

"I think you're the one who's stalling." retorted Lamb. "If you don't come willingly I'll just have to arrest you."

"Gee, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I mocked.

"You have five seconds." Lamb deadpanned.

"Okay okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch." I huffed.

We walked to his cruiser and Wallace asked, "What's going on V?"

"Nothing serious." I answered. "Can you drive my car back to my house and have my dad meet me at the station?"

"Sure thing."

I tossed Wallace the keys and we were both off in different directions.

It took fifteen minutes to get to the station. Sullenly, I followed Lamb into the interrogation room. He mockingly gestured for me to take a seat. I could tell his was getting a real kick out of this. Well if he was hoping to make me squirm then he was going to be sorely disappointed.

"Let's get started." Lamb sounded bored. I suspected he had an ulterior motive but it was too early to tell exactly what it was.

"What do you want to know?"

"State for the record, your relationship to the victim, Lianne Mars." said Lamb.

"She was my mother." I answered.

"When did you last see her?" Lamb asked.

"A couple of years ago." Despite my earlier conviction I was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Lamb.

"Of course I'm sure! Why would I lie?" I exclaimed.

"We have reason to believe that Lianne has been in the area for some time." Lamb responded factually.

I did a double take. He had to be mistaken. If that were true then she would've come to see me. There's no way she'd hide from her daughter. Her family. I immediately tossed that idea. Hadn't she been hiding all along?

"I see you didn't know."

I wanted to cause this man turmoil of some kind. He was enjoying himself. My mother was dead and he was using that to get to me. Way to kick someone when they're down.

"No, I didn't." I replied. "Is this going anywhere or can I leave?"

"Just a few more questions. Have you ever known your mother to use or abuse drugs?" Lamb continued.

"No. No way!" I said adamantly.

"Is that so? Not lying for mommy dearest are you?" asked Lamb patronizingly.

"Let me be plain. My mother did not do drugs. Certainly not in front of me. Certainly not while she was still at home." I insisted.

"Veronica, the more difficult you are, the longer this is gonna take." Lamb sighed.

"I'm not the one making ridiculous insinuations!" I snapped.

"They aren't insinuations." Lamb said calmly. "We found drugs on your mother's person the night we found her. The autopsy showed ecstasy in her blood stream."

I stared at Lamb incredulously. "What?"

"It's my turn to be plain." returned Lamb. "Not only was your mother on drugs for at least two days before she died, we think she was dealing."

"My mother would never do either." I said flatly.

"Facts are facts." said Lamb. "Let's move on, shall we?"

"By all means." I answered.

"State for the record, where you were two nights ago on June 5th between the hours of nine pm and midnight." instructed Lamb.

"Hearst College." I answered. "There was a fundraiser for the sororities and fraternities. They had a carnival."

"You went to a fundraiser for school sororities and fraternities?" asked Lamb skeptically.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did." I replied.

"I find that hard to believe." said Lamb.

"Of course you do." I sighed.

"If you're telling the truth, someone will be able to verify your story." said Lamb.

"Several someones." I commented.

"Such as?" asked Lamb.

"My boyfriend Piz, for one." I answered.

"Anyone else?" asked Lamb.

"Wallace Fennell and Logan Echolls." I responded.

"Anyone who, I don't know, wouldn't lie for you?" asked Lamb.

"I can list at least twenty more names if you want, Sherriff. What are you getting at?" I said.

"I just wouldn't put it past you to be up to something somewhat…out of line." Lamb chose his words carefully.

"I was there. Ask whoever you want. " I declared.

"Oh, I will. You can be sure of that." said Lamb.

"Let me get this straight. You think I had something to do with my own mother's murder?" I asked incredulously.

"More often than not, a murder victim knows their killer. In sixteen percent of those cases, they were related." Lamb recited.

"This is low, even for you." I sneered.

"I'm just doing my job Veronica." said Lamb innocently.

"You're purposely antagonizing me." I shot back.

"Call it what you want, Veronica. I'm merely covering my bases. I dare you to find someone who would do it differently." Lamb challenged.

I sighed. "Are we finished here or are you intending to arrest me."

"You can go." said Lamb, "Just do me a favor. Don't leave town."

"Well seeing as I'm not involved in any way, shape or form, you've got nothing to worry about." I retorted.

I left without waiting for Lamb to dismiss me. I knew he'd just say something derogatory. Dad was waiting for me in the lobby.

"How'd it go? I heard Lamb was taking your statement." said dad.

"Can we talk about it later? I just want to get out of here." I answered.

"Sure honey." replied dad. "Let's go."

As we left, dad gave Lamb a look and I knew what he was thinking. If one were to look at Lamb objectively they'd say he was a decent Sherriff. He did his job, didn't drink during hours, what have you. But I knew dad was thinking lamb could be so much better or at least, had the potential to be. The problem was, neither us nor Lamb could be objective, especially when it came to each other. We were doing our jobs in spite of each other, to show each other up. And in _this _case, hell, Lamb was going to be more bitter with us than he had ever been. It was people like Lamb in this sorry little town that only reaffirmed my notion that it was dad and I against the world.

**********

"Okay Veronica, spill it." I glanced at my daughter sideways for the fifth time. We were still a couple minutes from home but I was eager to hear the conversation that she had with Lamb. She was currently staring out the window. I was willing to bet she was trying to compose herself and ultimately make light of whatever Lamb had said that so obviously riled her up.

"It's so ridiculous dad. I can't believe he'd even suggest something so…so…" Veronica trailed off, unable to come up with a coherent adjective.

By then we had pulled up to the complex. Veronica got out, slammed the door and marched up the stairs to our door. I sighed and made my way after her. I was no longer sure I wanted to know what had been said. I thought about the circumstances surrounding Lianne's death. What new development had Lamb and the deputies uncovered? I walked inside and shut the door. I sat down beside Veronica and waited for her to speak.

"He said she was on drugs!" Veronica announced, completely scandalized. "He even tried to imply that we might be trying to cover it up or that we even knew something about why she was killed!"

That bastard! He was obviously trying to upset Veronica and he'd obviously succeeded. It was impossible that Veronica would cover up Lianne's indiscretions or anything else that might solve her murder. But drugs? Lianne? It didn't seem likely yet I couldn't honestly put it past her.

"She's turned to unsafe substances before." I said carefully, referring to her alcoholism.

"She was getting better!" insisted Veronica. "She was. And even if she wasn't, drugs? She's _never_ done drugs!"

"We don't know that." I said gently. "We don't know a lot of things."

"Like who was mad enough at her to kill her?" suggested Veronica sardonically.

"Yes, like that." I said.

"Dad, I just don't understand. She was obviously in some kind of trouble. Why didn't she come to us? We would've helped her." said Veronica.

"We would've if we could." I corrected. "Whatever it was, Lianne must have thought it was too big for us."

"Nothing's too big for you!" Veronica protested.

"I know you like to think so but that's not always the case. Face it Veronica, in order for me to even try and help your mother, she had to want the help in the first place. " I reminded.

"I just can't believe she resorted to drugs. The mom I knew was above that kind of lifestyle. I can't believe that whatever happened, drugs were involved." said Veronica.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted badly to reassure her that there was some kind of mistake. The autopsy was wrong, anything. I wanted to tell her it was just a bad dream and none of this was really happening. I wanted to tell myself the same thing. But I couldn't. Neither of us would believe it anyhow. Instead I said the only thing that made sense.

"Veronica, listen to me. I know the evidence looks like but I want you to remember something that disregards all of that. Your mother loved you and wanted what was best for you. You were the light in her life. You made her happy when most others, myself included, failed. She wasn't perfect, she had her share of problems but the mom you remember was always a part of her. We didn't have much opportunity to see that in the last four years but don't ever forget that. And no matter what new evidence pops up, no matter what Lamb tries to upset us with, Lianne was your mom and she loved you. Just remember that, okay?" I ended my speech feeling teary eyed.

Veronica had tears too. "You're right, dad. I will remember. No matter what."


End file.
